As social media consumption and feedback becomes more prevalent between users, aggregate feedback from many users has been used to determine popular choices. For example, in related art, users are enabled to annotate media to automatically skip scenes (e.g., to fast forward through a spoiler to ensure that a user does not accidentally see scenes that might spoil a user that a user is simply browsing through). Guiding an experience by way of popular aggregate choices is known as “crowdsoucing.” Some users, however, would prefer to make decisions that are counter to popular decisions, and may not wish to be guided by crowdsourced data.